First Interview: Rurouni Kenshin
by xiaochibi
Summary: this is just a humor comedy of interviewing the characters of Rurouni Kenshin with multiple twist. Nothing serious and just to make people laugh. ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not not own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin and Watsuki as well as the dialect of the first half of this fanfic, it all belongs to Watsuki.

First Interview

_Night had fallen in the city of Tokyo and news of Okubo being assassinated had spread across the town. Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Megumi had been waiting for hours and hours for Kenshin to return. They wanted to hear what Kenshin's choice about whether or not he would help the government in defeating Shishio. Their hopes were that he would turn them down, then as if time was not on their side Megumi was called out and Sanosuke not wanting to let her walk alone left, leaving Kaoru alone at the dojo._

_0_

"Seriously!" Kaoru turned to face Watsuki. "You just had to leave me alone!"

Watsuki flinched away from Kaoru, everyone knew not to mess with her when she got angry. "Come on your supposed to look like your worried."

"But why leave me alone!"

"Into character Kamiya, into character."

Kaoru puffed her cheeks. "You just want to see me cry...don't you...dam you...Watsuki."

"Anyway... where we're we oh yes...

_0_

_Megumi was called out and Sanosuke not wanting to let her walk alone left, leaving Kaoru alone at the dojo. _

_Kenshin...he's late, Kaoru frowned. That moment there was a strong breeze, leaves that mysteriously appeared out of no where blew across the dojo and then there he stood distance away from Kaoru. _

_Kaoru turned around with a gleaming smile."KENSHIN!" The smile vanished when she saw the tragic look of despair on his face. His eyes, that were always filled with that rurouni smile was now gone from his face. It wasn't a good sign and it made Kaoru worry deeply._

_"Where is Yahiko?" Kenshin asked._

_"Oh...he got tired of waiting for you and fell asleep." Kaoru explained and she mumbled something across the side that was hard to pick up, about Yahiko._

_"I see," Kenshin mumbled, his fringes covered his eyes to hide the emotions that were built in those eyes._

_"Kenshin?"_

_"Okubo-dono was assassinated this morning."_

_"I know, I saw the papers."_

_"The real killer was one of Shishio's men. Now that I know how Shishio does things, I cannot leave him alone. I'm going to Kyoto." Kenshin declared._

_Kaoru stared at Kenshin in shock. It was like a thousand needles were prepared to stab at her heart at those words. Kenshin would go to Kyoto...her dear Kenshin, but what bothered Kaoru most "You're going to...assassinate Shishio Makoto?" Kaoru asked a bit afraid she would lose him...the rurouni._

_"No...I'm not sure...If I remain as I am now, I would fight until I defeat him. However, as in the fight with Saitou I may revert to the Battousai." Kenshin explained, then the mood slightly changed, but still filled with the coldness of the night...strange...wasn't it...Kenshin spoke once again "During my stay here, my heart was at ease, I felt as if I had changed from the Hitokiri to an ordinary swordsman...but the fight with Saitou forced me to realize...that my innermost heart has not changed. The madness of the Battousai still lives within me. "_

_Kaoru grabbed onto Kenshin's shoulders. "But...every time, you always came back to me! Both the time with Jin'eh, and the time with Saitou, you have always come back as Kenshin!"_

_"No..." The words were almost cold, like an empty shell being blown in the wind. "With Jin'eh, I became Battousai in order to save you, and your voice is what brought me back. but with Saitou, I became Battousai only for the sake of fighting. During that fight, not even your voice could have reached me. The difference is crucial...those times have begun again..." Kenshin took a step toward Kaoru, despite the bitterness that was in the air, he reached out for her. "when I first met you...even though you knew I was the Hitokiri Battousai, you kept me from leaving. You told me that you didn't care about my past. I was very happy...But to the government, to Shishio, and to all the people who have a grudge on me from the past...The Battousai is all I'll ever be." _

_Kenshin pulled Kaoru into his arms. Kaoru was speechless, she didn't know what to say at that moment, all she felt was the tearing of her heart being shattered little by little as he held her close._

_"Thank you for everything that you've done for me...and...goodbye. I am a Rurouni, and once again...I will wander."_

_The tears spilled from her eyes the moment his words of goodbye reached to her heart. He loosened his hold on Kaoru and turned around to leave. She couldn't bare it anymore, that moment her legs that held her could no longer hold her weight. She fell onto the floor and her dear wander disappeared into the night._

_"Ken...shin..."_

0

"Alright...Alright that is a wrap for now," Watsuki said out loud.

"Oh finally," The whole crowd of people that were gathered around Watsuki said in unison.

"Why the sudden interruption?" Sanosuke asked. He slipped his hands in his pocket and stared at Watsuki. Watsuki was fiddling with his pencil.

"Well there is someone here," Watsuki pointed to the shadows of his closet. "Who wants to meet with all of us."

Everyone blinked confused as they stared at his closet and as if magic the closet began to glow. A man dressed in a magician outfit popped out of the closet. He twirled his cape around and made a pose to the audience in front of him. The whole cast that was around with Watsuki looked at him confused wondering why this strange looking man was here.

"And you are?"

"I am..." He ran his fingers through his own hair. "Kazuma Inoue, and I will like to welcome you all to my SMILIE STUDIO." Kazuma was about to twirl his wand when he stopped and stared at the audience in front of him. "Where is the main two."

The crowd looked around each other. Kenshin and Kaoru were no where amongst them. Watsuki did a facepalm.

"Not again," Watsuki got up from his chair and left his room. He went toward the room next door and slammed the door open.

Kenshin was only moments away from taking the obi off Kaoru.

"How many times do I need to tell you two...save it until your married!" He scolded.

"Spoil alert," Misao popped out of nowhere.

"I need to cheer my woman up, cant you see?" Kenshin glared at Watsuki his eyes almost amber.

"Right now is not the time," Watsuki took out a broom and whacked the two out of his guest room. Moments later they were back with the other cast who were still staring mysteriously at their new guest Kazuma. Kazuma smirked then twirled his wand and the crew appeared in a stage with yellow smilies.

"Where are we?" Megumi looked up at the ceiling, she had to shield her eyes because of the bright light. On the otherside of them was a loud crowd cheering for them.

"Wh-who the hell are those people?" Sanosuke asked.

"Well they my friends are my guest, some are your fans, some are mine okay," Kazuma answered then smacked his hand on his arm rest. "Now to begin the interview...first off Misao...I thought you weren't supposed to appear until a couple more chapters."

Misao placed her hands on her hips. "You want me to wait that long to appear? You know how many chapters I have to count until I'm supposed to appear...sixty something chapters, that is like forever...oh and lets not even talk about the show...it takes longer in the anime. give me some screen time Watsuki-san!"

Watsuki scratched the back of his head.

"I see so lets go with Battousai," Kazuma looked over at Kenshin. "OH MY GOD!"

Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting on the couch making out. Watsuki stood up from the spot he was sitting. He grabbed the two and pulled them apart. He took a hold of Kaoru from the wrist and dragged her to the other side of Kazuma's sofa, where there was another couch. Kaoru groaned when she was forced to sit with Watsuki.

"My apologizes, when no one is watching they can't seem to stay apart." Watsuki explained.

Kazuma cleared his throat. "I can see why."

"Come on," Kenshin stood up from his seat. "I'm going to be away from her for weeks!"

"It is only weeks, some couples stay apart for years," Watsuki explained.

"Its another Romeo and Juliet!" An audience shouted from the crowd.

"Anyway...Battousai, I can call you that right?" Kazuma asked.

"No," Kenshin answered immediately almost coldly.

Kazuma quickly retreated. "I like the name Battousai it sounds so bad ass!"  
>WHACK!<p>

Kazuma fumbled across the studio. Kenshin had hit him with the sheath of his sword.

"Okay, who allowed Kenshin to bring his sakabatou on stage?" Kazuma demanded the crew that was in charge of the show.

The crew took a step back. "Well sir, you were the one who well...zapped them here."

"Alright, someone take away their weapons."

The crew got onto stage and started chasing Kenshin across the studio to snatch his sword away.

"Oh I forgot to introduce who is here," Kazuma got up and went to go sit on his sofa. He ignored the crew and Kenshin who were running around in circles. "First we have...the creator of Rurouni Kenshin Nobuhiro Watsuki."

clap!

clap!

"Next to Watsuki-san we have the princess of kenjutsu, Kamiya Kaoru!"

"WOOO!"

loud claps

"Marry me, Kaoru!"

Kenshin stopped on his tracks and turned to the audience. "No one is marrying my- ah!"

The crew tackled Kenshin to the floor.

"And the one on the floor is the main character of the show...Himura Kenshin, also known as Himura Battousai, or Hitokiri Battousai...man how many names do you have?" Kazuma demanded.

Kenshin grumbled something under his breath before joining the others on the couch. He got the loudest cheers from the audience and of course some proposals here in there. Kenshin set by Kaoru this time and pulled her into his arms. Watsuki gave Kenshin a warning look not to do anything, but Kenshin just ignored it.

"Okay, on the otherside of this couch we have Sagara Sanosuke, and come on he is badass," Kazuma laughed.

CLAP!

CLAP!

"Sanosuke! YOU ARE HOT!"

"By Sanosuke, we have our foxie lady, Megumi!"

CLAP

CLAP

"MEGUMI, MARRY ME!"

Megumi waved to the audience and blew them a few kisses.

"And for some strange reason Misao."

CLAP

CLAP

Misao giggled and waved to the audience as well.

"Well then so Kenshin, when did you and the girl start dating?" Kazuma looked over at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled. "Long long ago, in a far away land-"

"Wrong story Kenshin," Sanosuke said from the otherside.

"Oh right...I met her before the story even began," Kenshin explained. "We are dating yes...but in the show we have to pretend not to...until the end. Can't you believe we have to wait that long."

"Its only months," Watsuki explained. "You still get the girl at the end."

Misao popped out again. "Spoil alert!"

Kenshin placed a hand to his mouth then moved it aside after awhile of thinking. "Like I was-"

"BATTOUSAI, I COME FOR MY REVENGE!"

The audience went quiet. They all turned to the direction of the voice. Enishi appeared from the shadows of the stage.

"Enishi? You are way too early to appear," Watsuki scolded.

"I'm here to get my girl back!" Enishi glared at Kenshin and ignored Watsuki.

Kenshin smirked. " Cant help it that she likes me more."

Enishi growled angrily. He tackled Kenshin and the two were caught in a fight that caused a huge dust ball around them.

"Cut it out you two," Kaoru said to the boys fighting over for her heart.

"Anyway," Kazuma laughed before turning to Sanosuke and Megumi. "A lot of fans are curious about the relationship between the two of you."

"Oh," Sanosuke laughed. "We've been dating much longer than the Missy and her man."

"What? Really?" Kazuma asked Sanosuke.

"We are actually married," Megumi entered the conversation. "And we are about to have our second child."

The audience and Kazuma gasped in shock. "What? Since when?"

"For awhile now."

"Well congratulations," Kazuma laughed. "I bet you didn't know this Watsuki-san."

"Oh I did," Watsuki nodded. "It is why I had to change the ending for them...no spoil alerts."

"While you are all fighting,"

Another mysterious voice appeared.

"Ah!" Kaoru screamed as she was lifted from the couch and tossed over a strong man's shoulders.

"I'll be taking my price."

Kenshin and Enishi stopped in the middle of their fight. Kenshin was on the floor holding onto Enishi's collar with his knee about to hit Enishi on the stomach. Enishi had his fist prepared to punch Kenshin. They both looked over at the person that snatched their Kaoru away.

"Master!" Kenshin tossed Enishi.

Hiko burst out laughing. "She will be much better with me."

And Hiko disappeared with Kaoru.

Kenshin and Enishi looked at each then at the disappearing Hiko. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Caramel coffee?" Enishi asked.

Kenshin shrugged. "Sounds good, lets go."

Kenshin and Enishi disappeared from the stage.

"Well then this was some interview," Kazuma turned to his audience. "Until next time...Our guest will be of your choice."

-to be continued

_This is meant to make no sense at all, just something I thought of which I would usually draw, but mm decided to make it a fanfiction. Please don't get mad at me for mixing them and adding Watsuki in it. if any of you are offended I apologize._

_I hope some of you enjoyed this lovely one shot fanfiction. If any of you would like Kazuma interview any other characters from any anime please let me know. _

_sincerely_

_xiaochibi_


	2. Respond to Reviews

**NOT AN UPDATE: **_**I just thought it would be better to reply to reviews on a second page, than sending emails to everyone.**_

_**the maiden of the black moon:** Done and Complete!_

_**Guest:** Sorry this was not based off canon. It was just Kazuma picking off the RK characters from the scene where Kenshin was to leave, Misao just happened to be there for comedy._

_**BakaBaka:** I've been watching Inuyasha to pick a scene that I can use to drag both Inuyasha and Kagome. I have not forgotten and still thinking about it._

_**Hani:** They are small squeals for any anime you would like ^^ _

_**Shirahime Shou95:** I will consider doing Inuyasha when ever I can figure out what scene from Inuyasha to drag the characters out of. _

_**TheWriteLife:** xD I'm glad it made you laugh. Hehe I'm also glad it had that effect, I happy you enjoyed it. I've been considering Inuyasha since a lot of people requested Inuyasha. I currently am trying to pick a scene from Inuyasha where Kazuma can drag them into the show._

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they really made my day. Sorry I not responded to the reviews sooner, I wasn't sure if I should email you all or just post it on a separate chapter. Thank you, and I have not forgotten the request you have for me to have Kazuma interview other characters. I'm just trying to work my brain on it. ^^_


End file.
